


An extra special halloween treat

by harrysprostate



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Begging, Bottom Harry, Cock Slut, Cock Tease, Crying, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Drunk Sex, Face-Fucking, Grinding, Hair Pulling, Lipstick & Lip Gloss, M/M, Manhandling, Nipple Play, Public Sex, Rimming, Rough Sex, Spanking, Teasing, Top Louis, i think thats it?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-16
Updated: 2013-11-16
Packaged: 2018-01-01 17:24:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1046518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harrysprostate/pseuds/harrysprostate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis had been so curious about what Harry was going to be for Halloween. Harry was set on not telling Louis his costume until the party, and no matter what Louis did, nothing worked in getting Harry to change his mind. It was obvious that Harry’s costume was going to be a big deal, but Louis did not expect this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An extra special halloween treat

**Author's Note:**

> based on the beauty that was harry dressing up as miley cyrus, i'm a really slow writer but i wrote this as fast as i could! hope you like it :)
> 
> comments and kudos and such are always appreciated

Harry loved Halloween; he has ever since he was a child. He remembered he used to love looking at all the decorations for it, all the various scary costumes, and just all the possibilities. You could go for a suggestive costume, a funny costume, a scary costume, or anything in between. There were so many possibilities of things that you could do or wear for it. Harry usually went all out on his costumes, and he usually planned his outfit weeks before, but since he was preoccupied with their busy schedule he had gotten distracted and lost track of time. The first time Harry had even thought about what he was going to do for Halloween this year, was when he was cuddled up to his boyfriend Louis on the couch, as they discussed their schedule for the next few weeks.

“Harry you know what day it is right?” Louis asked as he played with Harry’s soft curls. He knew how much his boyfriend loved Halloween and he was almost positive it had slipped his mind from how hectic their days had been. 

“Uh, no what day?” Harry asked slowly and a bit lazily since he was kind of out of it, he had just been enjoying the way Louis’ hands felt on his hair and not really thinking about the calendar. 

Louis chuckled and shook his head fondly since Harry was always in his own little world. “It’s a week until Halloween. And on Halloween we’re gonna be in Japan... Going to that party that the crew has been talking about for weeks... Do you really not remember this?” Louis asked slowly as he looked over at Harry’s blank face. 

Harry just shook his head, since he did not remember any talk of parties but he didn’t really dwell on that since it was Halloween in a week! “What are you gonna be?” Harry asked. “I know we can’t match, but maybe it’ll help give me ideas.” Harry added thoughtfully.

“I think I’m gonna be a vampire. Think I could pull it off?” Louis grinned as he bared his teeth. “I’m gonna paint my face white and wear black and I would say I’d wear fangs but I think my teeth are good enough.”

“Your teeth are sharp enough, I should know! You bite me all the time.” Harry teased and Louis just laughed and pressed his lips to Harry’s, which ended the conversation. Harry wasn’t that worried about figuring out a costume right now, he would figure something out. 

~

As the week went by, Harry became more and more nervous about what he was going to be. Louis of course had already figured out his costume, and had already bought everything he was going to wear. Liam had figured out early in the week that he was going to be David Beckham and since he already had a jersey for that, his costume was set as well. He knew Niall was buying his kiss costume today with Zayn, which meant Harry was the only one without a clue. If Harry didn’t decide what he wanted to be soon, his costume might be as bad as Eleanor’s completely unoriginal cat costume. 

“Gemma I’m gonna look so bad if I don’t have any costume! What’s the point in going to a Halloween party without a costume?” Harry whined as he looked up at his sister. “We just arrived in Japan which means two more days and then the party! I’m fucked.”

“If I tell you we can go shopping before the show will you shut up?” Gemma sighed as she looked up to her phone. As she rolled her eyes at Harry’s huge smile and loud “yes!” in response, she got up and tossed the keys to Harry. “Well let’s go then.”

~

As soon as they pulled into the mall complex, Harry got out and grabbed a map and handed it to Gemma. “Let’s go to the costume store for ideas and then if we have to go to any other stores to get accessories we’ll do that.” Gemma suggested and pointed to where they’d have to go. Harry just smiled and followed Gemma, since the excitement of being involved in Halloween was already coming back to him. 

Harry was a little bit behind Gemma when they got into the store since she walked a little fast and Harry liked to take his time to look around. Harry’s head perked up though when he heard Gemma start laughing. “What is it?” Harry asked curiously and walked over to where Gemma was standing. 

“Look, it’s a foam finger like the one Miley Cyrus had at the VMAS!” Gemma snickered and shook her head. “That’s what you should be. Miley Cyrus at the VMAS.” She nodded with a smirk. 

“You’re joking.” Harry mumbled with a small, little nervous laugh since this would be so incredibly embarrassing. Not that Harry minded the attention, but he was a little nervous, he had no idea if he would be able to pull something so risky like that off. 

“C’mon Harry, it’d be a great costume. It’d be so funny and memorable and I bet Louis would love it.” Gemma murmured innocently. She knew Harry very well, and she knew if she mentioned Louis liking it, Harry would do it. 

“Just as a joke.” Harry clarified. He felt like he had to clear up that that was the only reason he was wearing it, even though she really didn’t ask. Was he really going to do this? Harry examined the foam finger for a moment before he grabbed it and stuffed it under his arm with a sigh. 

“I know just the place to get the rest of your costume!” Gemma squealed happily and pulled Harry off to pay for the foam finger.

As much as Harry groaned and sighed, he was secretly excited. He knew his costume would be funny, and it would make everyone stare. Harry couldn’t even try to deny that he loved the attention. He knew the shock value would be major, which is why he refused to tell anybody who wasn’t Gemma about his costume. Nobody really liked this though, and Louis especially, wasn’t too happy about not knowing. 

“That’s not fair; you know what I’m being.” Louis frowned. “And I have to go with /her/.” Louis sighed dramatically as he glared at an oblivious Eleanor. 

“Sucks to suck.” Harry chuckled and kissed Louis’ frown before he could protest any more. “You’ll get to see it when I get to the party just like everybody else.” Harry giggled when he pulled back from the kiss. 

“That’s not very nice of you.” Louis mumbled lowly in Harry’s ear as his hands instantly reached out to pull Harry back on his lap, but Harry stood up before he could. It wasn’t in his nature to go against what Louis said, but he knew that would make Louis even more irritated, and it would even rile him up a little. Harry figured if Louis’ reaction to his costume was even better because of Harrys teasing before the party, well then so be it.

“Only two days baby, I think you can manage.” Harry smiled innocently before skipping off to get ready for their show. Teasing Louis about his costume made the buildup to the party even more exciting. How Louis reacted to the hints Harry was giving him made Harry giddy. He could hardly wait for Louis’ reaction to his actual costume.

~

The two days did go by rather quickly, well for Harry anyways. Before he knew it, he was standing in the hotel room mirror, examining himself in the mirror. Gemma insisted on styling Harry’s hair in short pigtails since it “made” the costume. Although Harry thought it made him look dumb and childish, he didn’t argue. Harry refused to wear a bra like Gemma had originally suggested, so he was completely shirtless. The only thing that was on his bare chest besides obviously his tattoos was the black cross tape he had chosen to cover his nipples. Harry had spent a good amount of the time he had getting ready just playing with his nipples, making sure to get them nice and hard before he finally put the tape over them. Next Harry put on the pants, the women’s pair of organ spandex shorts that Gemma had picked out for him. The shorts left almost nothing to the imagination; from even looking at the front briefly you could practically see the outline of his cock. The shorts also made Harry’s thighs and ass look amazing since they hugged his skin so tightly. Harry felt dumb wearing a costume like this, but since it was just a joke he decided to go all out. Pursuing his thick lips together, Harry leaned forward so he could get a better look at the mirror as he applied the red lipstick to his plump lips. After he was done, he took a look at himself in the mirror and watched his thick, now red lips form into a hesitant smile. His cheeks were now rosy since he was overall so embarrassed. He felt like a freak with his outrageous hair style, his tight revealing shorts, and just weird with nipple tape and lipstick. 

When Gemma walked in, Harry hung his head down to stare at his still bare feet. “This is so embarrassing, why did I voluntarily to do this?” Harry asked quietly. He knew he’d never back out of this now though, plus, although he’ d never admit it, he kind of liked the exhilarating rush he got when he was embarrassed.

“What are you talking about? Your costume is great. Now let’s go, we don’t want to be late.” Gemma grinned and motioned for Harry to follow her as she walked to the car. Harry followed Gemma quickly and got into the car with a sigh. He was nervous, but it was an excited type of nervous. Everybody would be staring at his unique costume choice, that was a given but he just didn’t know if it would be good stares or bad stares. Either way it would be attention on him which always made him happy. 

~

The party was already in full swing by the time Harry and Gemma arrived. They weren’t even late, but considering how wild these parties got Harry wasn’t surprised. After slipping inside past the crowd of people outside, Harry took a look around. The party was packed, there were people no matter where you looked, loud music was blaring from the speakers, and strobe lights on the dance floor were one of the only lights in the room. There were a few seats by the bar, but otherwise everyone was both standing and talking, drinking, or dancing. When Harry squinted his eyes to try and find his boyfriend or one of his other band mates, he couldn’t find them. “Guess they’re not here yet. I’m gonna go get something to drink.” Harry smiled and walked away from Gemma who had gone off to talk to someone herself.

~

Harry had already started to feel the effects of the alcohol when he had finished his third Malibu Breeze. Although the drink was fruity, it was very strong. Or maybe Harry was just a light weight. Either way, Harry was feeling warm and fuzzy all over, and he felt the overwhelming urge to go socialize and be friendly with everyone, regardless of whether or not he actually knew who they were. It was also at this point when Harry kind of realized that his costume wasn’t being taken as funny, well at least not by the males in the room. Harry loved all the stares and whispers that were directed at him, and he loved how many times his ass was grabbed throughout his short time at the party. This made Harry feel sexy, and made his desire to go socialize even stronger. 

“Lads!” Harry beamed as he walked, a little shakily over to the huge group of older men. Harry recognized some, and could only name a few but he hugged each member of the group anyways. 

“You look really pretty Harry...” One of the guys murmured slowly. Harry wasn’t sure exactly who said it, but he felt eyes on him and since the voice was coming from behind him, he could only assume the speaker had been staring at his ass.

Wiggling his hips a little purposely, Harry turned around to see who had said it. His smile only widened when he saw it was Ben. Harry giggled softly and started to twirl one of his pigtails with his hands as he responded. “Really really pretty?” Harry asked in a slower voice than normal due to the alcohol. “Pretty, like a princess?” Harry asked in a serious tone. His face was scrunched up so he could concentrate on Ben as he waited patiently for the answer, because he needed to know. 

Ben chuckled and shot Harry a fond smile as he answered. “Yeah Harry, you always look pretty like a princess, but especially right now.” As he answered, he leaned forward a bit and patted Harry’s ass with a slight smirk. 

A wave of relief ran through Harry’s body since he almost needed the reassurance that he was pretty to function. His smile returned and even more color rose to his already flushed cheeks at the touch. “Yay! I’m gonna go get more drinks.” Harry giggled, wiggling his hips once more before making his way back to the bar.

~

It only took two more drinks for Harry to be completely gone. At this point, he was stumbling around, he found it even harder to speak in proper coherent sentences, and he felt even fuzzier than he had before. Harry found himself in the middle of the dance floor when Louis walked in. 

Louis’ vampire costume was simple. He had decided not to wear the fangs, and instead just wore a tight black tshirt and black skinny jeans. He knew the clothes were dull, but he hoped the white face paint he had on would make the costume a little better. He had been more interested in what Harry was being too much to focus on his own. 

Louis had been so curious about what Harry was going to be for Halloween. Harry was set on not telling Louis his costume until the party, and no matter what Louis did, nothing worked in getting Harry to change his mind. It was obvious that Harry’s costume was going to be a big deal, but Louis did not expect this.

When Louis looked at the dance floor he spotted Harry. He was in the middle of the dance floor; causing a huge scene and making everybody stop and stare. Harry had his curls up in pigtails that probably should have looked dumb. But somehow Harry was able to pull it off and look sinfully innocent at the same time. Louis’ eyes next looked at Harry’s what would normally be perky nipples. Even though they were now taped over with black crosses, Louis knew that beneath the tape they were still hard and most likely puffy. Harry’s choice of pants made Louis actually groan; skin tight shorts shouldn’t be allowed on Harry. The choice of pants made Louis wonder why he even wore them at all if they just showed off every inch and curve in his body anyways. Especially his ass, Louis noted when Harry turned around and started to wiggle his hips so his ass was shaking.  
Louis didn’t know what he should focus on. The fact that he was turned on by Harry’s dancing, or how jealous he was of the way multiple pairs of hungry eyes were locked on his boyfriend and occasionally grabbing at his ass. Not that Louis blamed them; Harry was drunkenly wiggling his exposed body around in an uncoordinated but somehow sexy way. Still, Louis felt like he needed to reclaim Harry to stop all the obnoxious stares. He also planned to tease his minx of a boyfriend for riling him up not even five minutes into the party. Before he could think twice, Louis had already dropped Eleanor’s hand and he was pushing past people so he could get to the dance floor. 

As soon as Louis walked up to Harry, he took a firm hold of his waist and leaned forward so his mouth was pressed against Harry’s ear. “Guess who.” Louis mumbled quietly and slowly, the tone that signaled Harry was in trouble. 

“Louu!” Harry giggled and squirmed a bit under Louis’ hold to try and get a look at his boyfriend. He was too drunk to realize or care that he was probably in trouble, he was just enjoying the party, the buzz, and all the attention he was getting. 

“You look like a slut out there, shaking your ass in those little shorts. Who told you it was okay to go dressed like that? Your pretty ass is almost completely out for anybody to see.” Louis mumbled, his voice lower than usual with arousal but also disapproval as he squeezed Harry’s ass for good measure. 

Harry giggled some more at that and pushed his ass back a little so it was pressed against Louis’ crotch. “I like being bad.” Harry mumbled out with an innocent smile. He wasn’t really teasing Louis purposely; it was just the alcohol making him more oblivious. Harry said everything that popped into his brain in response to Louis’ words without even thinking. Harry didn’t stop and consider how his words or actions may affect Louis. Before Louis could muster a response to that, Harry was already moving on. “Dance with me.” He grinned before starting to move his hips again.

It was sloppy and not at all coordinated, but it was hot nevertheless. Louis’ hands were planted firmly on Harry’s hips so he could hold Harry steady. With how drunk Harry was, Louis was honestly worried about Harry falling over. Louis was rolling his hips forward as Harry rolled his back so the bulge in his pants was always pressing up against Harry’s ass. The pairs of eyes on the two were impossible to ignore and it made Louis’ possessive nature rise to the surface; he didn’t want anybody else even looking at Harry that way. Louis didn’t like to share, Harry was his. 

Until Louis reached forward to give Harry’s pig tails a rough tug, Harry was in his own world. “Fuck.” Harry hissed as he automatically pulled his head back to look at Louis as soon as his hair was touched. Harry’s hips still moving back and forth onto Louis’ bulge as he locked eyes with the older boy.

“All the guys are staring at you, little slut... You’re mine Harry.” Louis snarled as he licked a long stripe along the sweet spot on Harry’s neck. The way Harry’s head was tilted back gave Louis a much easier angle to start to kiss, suck, and even nibble at Harry’s soft skin. 

Harry let out another whimper and rutted his ass against Louis’ bulge almost desperately at that. Louis knew all his sweet spots and was using them against him. “B- bad vampire.” Harry stuttered out with a breathless giggle in spite of himself. “But I can be bad too.” Harry slurred with a playful wink.

Harry bent over right in front of Louis so his hands were on the floor before he backed up a little, making his ass press up against Louis’ clothed cock once again. Harry started to shake his ass back and forth on Louis’ crotch, since he had to play the role of his costume right? His face was looking up slightly so he could see all the people staring. Harry rolled his hips and his ass faster back on Louis. Harry wasn’t worried about falling since Louis was keeping a firm hold on his waist. The grip on his waist was tight enough to make sure he didn’t fall, but he could still move. Louis rubbed soft circles into Harry’s hips as he started to grind back into Harry, since there wasn’t really anything he could do.

If Harry was sober he wouldn’t have twerked on Louis for as long as he did, he would’ve known that he was already in trouble so he would’ve behaved. But since he wasn’t, he proceeded to keep going until he got tired and slowly stood back up straight. As soon as he did, lips were on his neck and against his ear once again. 

“You’re the bad one. When we get home, I’m gonna fuck you so hard that you’re gonna feel me inside you for days after. Every time you go to sit down you’re gonna feel me, and remember how I fucking wrecked you. Then maybe you’ll think twice before being a little slut.” Louis growled slowly, enunciating every single word so even Harry, being as drunk as he was could understand. “Got it, princess?”

Harry gulped at that, because now he was finally starting to get it. Harry leaned back so his lips were near Louis’ ear, because he didn’t want to repeat himself. “Could you just-“Harry stuttered. It was difficult to make out proper sentences, but he was determined to say this. “Fuck me now, daddy.” Harry finally slurred out, his slower tone of voice didn’t change how desperate he sounded. “Please.” Harry choked out. “Need it.”

Louis cursed under his breath and grabbed hold of Harry’s waist tightly so he could practically drag his more than willing boyfriend to the bathroom. Louis shoved the bathroom door open and locked the door behind them after he pulled Harry inside. It was only when Louis pushed Harry up against the wall that he got a truly good look at him due to the bright lighting in the bathroom. 

Harry was backed up against the wall, with his chest rising and falling since he was out of breath already. His thick red lips were parted as breathless gasps left his lips, “W- Why are we not home?”, he was clearly confused as to why Louis had pulled him into a bathroom, especially since Louis had just said they were going to fuck. 

“You’re acting like a slut, so you’re gonna get fucked like one. Nice and hard in this fucking bathroom, so everyone in this damn party can hear you screaming my name.” Louis smirked as he eyed Harry quickly. His eyes locked on the tape that was hiding his nipples. “Why are you covering up your pretty nipples with tape, princess?” Louis asked with a slight frown. “Don’t worry, daddy’s gonna fix that.” 

“W- What.” Harry gasped out shakily. He had no idea what Louis even meant by that, but Harry didn’t have to think any longer because Louis was already ducking his head down a little so he could grab hold of the tape on Harry’s nipples with his teeth. 

“Lou.” Harry mumbled shakily in anticipation, but Harry was cut off by the sudden sensation of Louis tearing the tape off achingly slowly. How slowly Louis was moving only intensified the feeling, not to mention the fact that Harry’s nipples were already so sensitive. “Fuck Daddy.” Harry whined out as he wobbled a bit since he was drunk and the pressure on his nipples made his head spin. 

“I don’t like when you hide your nipples baby, they’re always so pretty and sensitive.” Louis hummed as he kissed Harry’s exposed right nipple, which was currently puffy and red. Louis didn’t even let Harry respond; he just took hold of Harry’s waist with one of his hands to make sure he didn’t fall and used his other arm to hold the tape that was still on Harry. 

As soon as Louis started to lick at Harry’s right nipple, he started to squirm under Louis’ grip. “F- feels so good.” Harry slurred out as he let out multiple shaky gulps of breath. Even though he was drunk, some part of him knew he had to attempt to control himself since Louis always had a lot planned. 

Louis lapped his tongue over Harry’s nipple furiously. He loved the noises that were leaving Harry’s lips, and it made Louis move his tongue faster. A satisfied smirk spread across Louis’ lips when he felt Harry’s already sensitive nipple perking up against his tongue. “You’re so responsive baby.” Louis murmured as he pulled off Harry’s surely sore, right nipple.

“Why’d you stop?” Harry grumbled quietly as he instantly felt the loss of Louis’ mouth. Harry slowly opened his eyes, but as soon as he did, Louis put his mouth back on the rest of the tape and resumed pulling it off. 

“You like that babe? Your nipples are probably so sore, they look sore.” Louis smirked as he finished taking off the tape and tossed it to the side. “But you’re gonna let me play with them right? As much as I want because you’re my little slut, who gets hard from daddy playing with your nipples, yeah?” Louis asked. He wasn’t really expecting much of a response; he just liked to see Harry squirm. Which he did, Harry’s cock obviously twitched in his tight pants as Louis tweaked Harry’s left nipple that was as red and swollen as the right. 

“Yes daddy, ‘m your slut. I love when you touch my nipples.” Harry agreed weakly. When Harry was sober, he got so embarrassed about this. He hated making such a big deal and getting hard simply from Louis playing with his nipples, but he couldn’t help it. “Feels so nice.” Harry mumbled, almost dreamily. Since he was drunk, he wasn’t really embarrassed he just wanted Louis to speed things up. 

“Good boy. But you weren’t good for me on the dance floor. You looked so slutty out there, and especially in that outfit. You can’t do that princess.” Louis scolded. “You need to be punished. Twenty spanks sounds about right yeah?” Louis asked. “Think that’ll help you learn your lesson?”

Harry bit back a moan and nodded quickly. “Yes daddy, twenty spanks sounds good.” Harry agreed as he smiled slightly. “I like when you spank me, makes me feel slutty.” 

Louis didn’t waste any time as soon as he heard that. He grabbed Harry and pulled him over to where the sink was before patting Harry’s lower back twice to get him to bend over. As soon as Harry realized what Louis wanted him to do, he quickly, well as quickly as he could bent over the sink all the way. His stomach was pressed up against the counter and his hands were trying to grab at the edges of the sink since he knew he’d need to hold onto something. 

“Now, as much as I like these shorts, they’ll look much better off.” Louis smirked and pressed a kiss to the back of Harry’s neck as he hooked his fingers around the inside of the material before pulling them down in one motion. Louis held onto Harry so he didn’t trip while he stepped out of the shorts. As soon as the shorts hit the floor, Harry was bending back over and pushing his ass in the air once again. 

Harry shivered a little at the sudden breeze, but he knew he’d warm up very quickly. Harry had immediately tensed up as he felt Louis’ hand rubbing at the newly exposed skin, surely to tease. Harry knew it was dumb to be nervous since he knew exactly what was coming, but it didn’t change the quick shaky breaths leaving his mouth each time Louis touched him. Just when Harry exhaled and had started to relax, Louis’ hand came in contact with Harry’s ass with a loud slapping sound that echoed through the bathroom. Harry jolted forward at the rough contact and let out a pathetically high whimper. “Daddy.”

“Count them out Harry. You know how to do this, do it right.” Louis murmured sternly and trailed his fingers gently over the place where he had just spanked. “Count them out or we have to start over, you know the rule.”

Harry chewed on his lower lip at that, he didn’t want to be bad and disobey Louis. “Sorry. Wanna be good for you daddy, I can do it, please give me another chance. I don’t wanna let you down, wanna please you, please.” Harry started to babble as he buried his face back into his hands. He took a shaky breath before mustering out a muffled, “One.”  
Louis smirked at how Harry immediately did everything he could to please Louis, even when he was drunk. “Good.” He murmured and caressed the spot he was planning on spanking for a moment before slapping it just as hard as he did the first one. 

“Two.” Harry whined out shakily as soon as Louis’ hand touched his ass to make sure Louis didn’t have to correct him again. He wanted, no he needed to be good for Louis. This need was deep inside of him, and helped him follow orders even when he was intoxicated. 

“That’s right baby, count them out. Don’t even think about cumming yet, no matter how good it feels to get your pretty ass spanked. This is your punishment for being such a slut.” Louis reminded Harry sternly before getting back to slapping Harry’s ass. 

Harry couldn’t even form words in response to that. His vision was blurred as he tried to focus on the wall straight ahead of him. All he could focus on was the feeling of Louis’ hand colliding with his ass, along with his head reminding himself to count as soon as he was spanked so Louis didn’t have to prompt him. It was so hard to focus on counting, especially with his head spinning with alcohol and pleasure but he somehow managed. 

When Louis was spanking, he made sure to alternate cheeks each time so the pain was distributed. To tease a little, Louis also liked to caress the skin as it reddened under his hand. He knew Harry liked this as much as he did, but he made sure to alternate how hard his spanks were just to give Harry’s ass a little bit of a break. Louis knew he could give the hardest spanks he could, without any breaks and Harry could still take it. But since Harry was drunk and Louis was planning on fucking him after, he didn’t want to be too rough. 

“You look so good when your pretty ass cheeks are all red.” Louis purred happily. “Every time you sit down tomorrow you’re gonna remember how daddy bending you over and spanking you in the club bathroom, just like the slut you are. You like that don’t you, princess?”

“Yes Lou fuck.” Harry croaked out. He could barely recognize his own voice at this point; it was so shaky and wrecked already. The spanking gave Harry the weirdest mix of pain and pleasure. Each spank hurt, but the pain felt good in a way. He liked the burn; it heightened his senses and for a moment made everything weirdly clear, regardless of how drunk he was. That didn’t last long though, since as soon as Louis would stroke or caress the, what felt like burning skin gently, Harry’s senses dulled and he felt fuzzy and blissed out all over. As soon as Harry started to moan in pure pleasure, Louis’ hand would meet Harry’s ass again to start the cycle again.

It was rhythmic in a way. Louis would spank Harry, and Harry would count out the number while Louis was caressing the skin that was reddening from the blow. The mix of clarity and quick dizziness after was so strong. The only reason he wasn’t completely gone right now was because of his counting. Usually the counting was annoying, but now it was the only thing keeping him somewhat grounded. 

After what seemed like forever, Harry was choking out a weak, “19.”, his voice was wavering since he was so close to tears. The feeling was so intense and all he could do was beg for more by both actually asking for more, and by pushing his ass up to Louis’ hand with each hit. 

“You’re doing so good baby.” Louis purred gently, his voice was soft and gentle unlike his spanks. But it did kind of match the way Louis was almost massaging the reddened skin. “One more, daddy’s so proud of you.” Louis murmured fondly. He rubbed the sore spot once more before smacking Harry’s ass hard, since he knew it was the last one and that Harry could take it.

“20.” Harry sniffled with a weak smile, since even though the punishment had hurt; he had taken it and pleased Louis. Harry stayed bent over with his head in his hands as he let Louis stroke the sore, red skin. He made sure to take deep breaths and blink so that the tears would go away and so that his breathing steadied. 

“So good, you’re always so good for daddy. So, I have a little treat for you baby. You’ve been so good; I think you deserve to suck me off yeah?” Louis smiled softly since he knew how much Harry loved that. 

Harry instantly lifted his head up at that and nodded quickly in agreement. An eager smile spread across Harry’s thick, red lips as he gasped out, “I love sucking you off so much, please.”

That was enough for Louis; he carefully pulled Harry off the sink and spun him around before helping him on his knees so he didn’t fall. Louis was too busy pulling down his own pants and boxers to focus on Harry, so when he had stripped down and looked at Harry his cock twitched even more. 

Harry’s eyes were half lidded, his thick, red lips were parted slightly and his hands were on his puffy nipples, rubbing and thumbing over the sensitive buds to tease himself, “Daddy.” Harry moaned softly as he tweaked his own nipple and looked up at Louis with wide, almost innocent eyes despite everything else.

“You look absolutely sinful.” Louis mumbled through gritted teeth as he took a rough hold on Harry’s pigtails and guided Harry’s willing mouth to his cock. “You look so fucking pretty, your nice thick lips coated in lipstick. They’ll look even better wrapped around my cock.” Louis smirked. “You can keep playing with your nipples while you suck me off baby, this is your reward.” Louis reminded Harry.

Harry smiled at that and opened his mouth a little wider, completely allowing himself to be guided by Louis. As soon as Harry wrapped his thick plump lips around the head of Louis’ cock he looked up at Louis, almost as if to silently ask if he was doing okay. Harry then pinched at his nipples and moaned, and although it was muffled since his mouth was against Louis’ cock, Louis could definitely still see and hear it. And feel it, since Harry’s moaning sent vibrations through Louis’ body.

“Fuck.” Louis hissed as soon as he felt Harry’s mouth around his cock. Louis looked down at Harry and instantly wished he didn’t. Louis’ hands were gripping onto Harry’s pigtails so he would be able to fuck his throat easier. Even though he had a cock in his mouth, how wide Harry’s eyes were made him look almost innocent as he looked up at Louis. Harry’s hands, which would normally be behind his back, were now roaming around his chest so he could play with his nipples while he let Louis fuck his throat. Since Harry was focused on his nipples, he left his cock hard and unattended to against his stomach. “Such a slut.” Louis grunted as he thrusted his hips forward so Harry was forced to take his cock deeper. 

Harry pinched his nipples, a bit roughly as Louis thrusted his hips forward, making Harry moan obnoxiously around his cock. Harry relaxed his mouth so that Louis could take over completely. Harry was so focused on keeping his mouth open for Louis and maintaining eye contact with him; he had to neglect his nipples for a moment.

“You can go ahead and play with your nipples while daddy fucks your pretty face baby.” Louis reminded him. “I like watching your sore nipples get even harder and puffier. My favorite though, is when you moan around my cock, feels so good.” Louis grunted as he tugged at Harry’s pigtails again before pushing his hips forward once again, making Louis hit the back of Harry’s throat. 

Harry’s once wide eyes started to lid as soon as Louis hit the back of his throat, which made Harry choke momentarily since at that same moment he has tweaked his nipples, hard. Louis making him gag on his cock along with the stimulation of his nipples made a loud moan leave Harry’s lips. Harry knew Louis liked making Harry gag, since he felt his pigtails being pulled at roughly. Harry didn’t have much time to adjust to the feeling of Louis so deep in his throat since it was so sudden. Harry just relaxed his mouth, started to breathe through his nose, and gently thumb over his nipples when Louis thrusted his hips forward once again.

Louis loved this. He loved the way he could pull Harry by the pigtails and control him in such a rough way. Harry was so eager and willing, he took whatever Louis gave to him and loved it; which was a huge turn on for Louis. Harry loved being on his knees just as much as Louis loved to fuck his throat. Louis loved the way Harry would moan around his cock and pinch his nipples every time Louis got a bit rough. It was so insanely hot and Louis’ only fear was coming too soon. 

Louis was pulling at Harry’s pigtails roughly, not just to guide him but also because he knew Harry liked it. Harry loved how submissive it made him, one pull at his hair and he was lifting his head up exactly where Louis wanted him. As Louis thrusted quickly into Harry’s mouth, he watched Harry’s throat constrict and relax each time to accommodate Louis’ movements. Louis noted how obscene Harry looked with those thick red lips wrapped around his length. “Such a slut. I bet you put on that pretty red lipstick for me, just because you’d know what I’d do to me. You already knew how fucking hot it would look, your red lips around my cock. You did it just to tease daddy, didn’t you?” Louis panted out.  
Harry just nodded half because he didn’t know how to respond but also because he had a cock in his mouth, obviously preventing any noses coming out of his mouth aside from muffled moans and slutty gags. Harry forced his eyes open, which were starting to tear up from all the gagging he was doing. His hands hadn’t left his nipples, but he was being bit gentler because he knew already how sore they’d be. Harry locked eyes with Louis as he was bobbing his head up and down quickly, just like Louis had instructed and managing to look innocent while he did. 

“You fucking slut. You look like a porn star, princess.” Louis hissed as he pulled roughly at Harry’s hair, hard enough to make him whine loudly. Harry knew exactly what he was doing and it was turning Louis on beyond belief. Louis knew his orgasm was approaching fast but he refused to come yet. After a few more hard thrusts that each made Harry gag, Louis pulled off Harry’s mouth. A long string of spit and pre cum was connecting Harry’s tongue and Louis’ cock. Harry watched it for a moment before trying to lick up all the pre cum he could, but since it was a lot some rolled down his chin. It was so sinfully sloppy and it made Louis want to punish Harry all over again. 

“Sorry daddy.” Harry croaked out, and his voice sounded so fucked out that Louis could almost forgive him. Almost. Harry was still pinching and rubbing over his own nipples to tease himself a little as Louis recovered. Louis didn’t respond, he just helped Harry up again and carried him back over to the sink. Harry bent back over without being told, and just waited for Louis to give him whatever was next in his plans. 

“You know, after that stunt I should probably punish you again. But because I’m so nice, I’m not going to.” Louis smirked. “Because I’m so nice, I’m going to give you another reward. My generosity is amazing. All you have to do is bend over and take it yeah?” 

Harry nodded instantly. “Yes daddy, thank you.” He let out a relived sigh when he found out he wasn’t being punished, and he felt a wave of excitement run through his body as soon as he heard reward. Harry was so happy Louis was being very generous, because Harry could do this perfectly. Harry was very good at bending over and taking whatever Louis gave to him. 

Louis smirked at that, because Harry simply taking it wasn’t the problem. But there was a catch. “Oh, and you can’t move.” Louis hummed innocently as knelt down so he could easily spread Harry’s pink cheeks. Louis didn’t wait for Harry to respond, he simply licked a long stripe along Harry’s hole, making the younger man jolt forward with a cry.  
Louis pulled back and started to rub circles into Harry’s hips as he looked up at him; even though Harry had his face buried in his hands and obviously couldn’t see him. “I said don’t move. I’m gonna stop if you move.” Louis warned sternly.

Harry let out a soft whimper at that, he had no idea how he was going to pull this off. He always squirmed and writhed as Louis ate him out, and he was drunk. How was he supposed to stay still? Regardless, Harry nodded and mumbled out a quiet “okay daddy.”

Louis smiled at that and kissed Harry’s lower back before dipping his head back down and spreading Harry’s cheeks once again. Louis hummed softly as he started to lick around Harry’s hole, mixing up his speeds and lengths to especially make Harry go crazy. Sometimes, Louis would lick long and slow stripes all up and down, but sometimes Louis would chose to stick to fast, kitten licks. 

No matter what he did, Harry was a whimpering mess all the same. He was so loud and it made Louis almost forget that they were in a club bathroom, and anyone near the bathroom could probably hear them, well Harry. It wasn’t a problem though, Louis liked how loud Harry was, and Harry was too drunk to bother to try and conceal his noises. “Fuck daddy please more please I’ve been a good boy for you, made you proud just please eat me out.” Harry slurred, stumbling over his words every so often but he was too desperate to care.

Louis smirked at that and used his thumbs to open Harry up slowly and teasingly. He waited a moment before he got to work, tonguing and sucking at Harry’s rim. “You look so pretty when you beg baby.” Louis smirked as rubbed at Harry’s prominent hip bones gently. Every so often, he’d pull back for a minute, just to watch how Harry took the loss.  
The answer to that was not very well. Each time Louis pulled back to take a breath, Harry would whine and grip onto the sink tighter to try and take the loss. Unsuccessfully, since all he did was push his ass closer to Louis with quiet pleas to get back to it. “I love your tongue, please don’t stop daddy.”

That made Louis smug. He loved how he could make Harry into a whimpering, begging wreck so easily. Louis patted Harry’s cheeks once more before diving back in. Louis nipped at Harry’s rim before he started to lick around Harry’s quivering hole roughly and quickly. Louis was determined to keep the sounds leaving Harry’s mouth coming. After teasing Harry’s hole with his tongue, Louis finally dipped his tongue inside properly and started to swirl his tongue around expertly, just like he knew Harry liked.

The moan that left Harry’s mouth at the feeling made his voice crack embarrassingly. “Daddy!” He squeaked out, was shaking as well, which made it sound even more ruined. Harry probably would’ve been embarrassed too, but he was already jolting forward and gripping the sink so hard that his knuckles were turning white. He couldn’t help it, it was so unexpected and he just needed Louis to fuck him hard with his tongue. “Please fuck me with your tongue daddy I need it so badly fuck it’s so good please.” 

Louis didn’t though. As soon as Harry pushed his body forward, Louis pulled out his tongue for good. He made sure Harry knew he wasn’t going to start again either by wordlessly standing up and grabbing his discarded jacket that had found its way to the floor. Harry was whining in protest and apologizing to get Louis to start again as Louis rummaged through his pockets for the lube. 

“Why did you stop daddy? Was it because I moved? I’m really sorry. Honestly! I won’t move again. You can pin me down and everything. Just please, I need your tongue so bad.” Harry tried to reason with Louis. He felt so empty with the loss of Louis’ tongue and he didn’t like it. 

Louis wasn’t fazed though; he simply just grabbed the packet of lube and ripped it open with his teeth. “I was giving you a reward and you disobeyed me, sweetheart. That’s why I stopped.” Louis replied as he squirted the lube onto his fingers. When he looked back up at Harry, Louis saw the way he was rutting against the sink to try and get some relief for his cock. He watched the way Harry pushed his ass up high in the air and wiggled his hips a little, silently begging to be fucked. 

“Y- You’re so mean- oh. “ Harry was about to complain about how mean Louis was for stopping midway into what was supposed to be his reward, but he changed his mind quickly as soon as he felt Louis slid his finger knuckle deep into him. 

Louis smirked at that and curled his finger. “Am I still mean baby?” Louis teased. He leaned his head forward so his face was pressed against Harry’s neck and hair while he started to slowly work his finger in and out of Harry. He made sure to go achingly slowly, just to give Harry a taste because he couldn’t give Harry anything significant without hearing him begging first.

“Yes.” Harry slurred. “You tease me and you make me beg for what I want. And I love it but I hate it too, it drags it out and it’s unnecessary and sometimes I need you inside me. Like now, I can take it right now. But you make me wait, always daddy and it’s so mean-“Harry’s babbling was cut off yet again since Harry was moaning as Louis slid a second finger into him. It didn’t take long before he started to curl his fingers inside Harry, in search of his prostate. 

“Fuck daddy.” Harry croaked out as he started to roll his hips back on Louis’ fingers to try and force Louis’ fingers deeper. Louis was being so slow and teasing him so badly. “Please oh god I need more please.” Harry begged 

“I should just take my fingers out and not touch you for the rest of the night.” Louis hissed, but instead he scissored his two fingers inside Harry a bit quicker. “I’m giving you a reward and you’re ungrateful….” He scolded as he bit down on Harry’s neck, hard enough to make sure it would leave a dark bruise. Louis knew that the way his forehead was pressed against the back of Harry’s hair would probably make the white paint on his face rub into Harry’s curls. That thought made Louis smirk, the paint would just be another way for him to show everyone that Harry was all his. 

“N- No daddy ’m not ungrateful. I love what you’re doing I just love it so much I want more I’m sorry. I don’t wanna sound ungrateful, I’m really not I just need it so badly please daddy please.” Harry blubbered. He knew he was almost ranting at this point and being repetitive but he needed Louis to fuck him soon, Harry didn’t care how desperate he looked. 

“You’re such a cock slut. You’re on the verge of tears, because that’s how bad you want a cock inside you. God, you’re practically gagging for it.” Louis groaned as he slipped in a third finger and quickly started to pump those in and out of Harry. As much as he loved to tease, he also liked hearing the loud noises leaving Harry’s mouth when he gave him what he wanted. 

“Yeah daddy, your fucking cock slut. Love your cock I just want it inside me so badly fuck thank you more please.” Harry had now lifted his face up from his arms, since he was focused on holding onto the sink so he could try to fuck himself back on Louis’ fingers. When Harry let out a particularly loud moan, Louis knew he has found Harry’s prostate. “‘I’m ready Louis please just hurry up and get your cock inside me.” Harry wheezed out as he tried to grind back onto Louis’ fingers faster, just like he had grinded back on Louis on the dance floor. 

Louis didn’t though. He took his time to slip a fourth finger into Harry and then waited for those needy noises to leave his mouth before he started to fuck him with his fingers. He watched the way Harry tried to desperately fuck himself back down on Louis’ fingers, almost riding them until Louis pulled them out once again. Louis worked his fingers deep inside Harry, making sure they were pressing against his prostate as he pumped, scissored and curled them. “So pretty Harry, such a good boy. I think you deserve to be fucked properly now.” Louis murmured and pressed a kiss to the nape of Harry’s neck before he pulled out his fingers. 

“Yes daddy thank you so much fuck.” Harry gasped out. His voice already sounded so broken and it shook, showing that he was clearly close to tears. Harry stumbled around a bit so he could spread his legs even more for Louis and push his ass up higher in the air as Louis lubed up his cock. As soon as Harry situated himself, he bent back over so his cheek was pressed against the marble counter of the sink while he waited. 

“You’re always so responsive and willing, so ready. I bet you’d let daddy fuck you right on the dance floor, where everybody can see. You’d agree to it in a second if I wanted to, wouldn’t you?” Louis smirked. As soon as he lubed up his cock he lined it up with Harry’s hole and waited a minute before slowly pushing into Harry, figuring he’d teased him enough before. 

Harry’s body reacted almost immediately; he clutched the edge of the sink desperately and let out a long low moan, which was loud even with his face pressed against the marble. “So fucking huge, daddy.” Harry slurred out as he wiggled his hips under Louis’ hold so he could get used to the feeling of being completely filled up. “So good.” Harry whined, his voice almost delirious with pleasure because Louis had finally given him exactly what he wanted. “Move please.” 

Louis let out a low hiss of pleasure as soon as he bottomed out; the feeling of Harry so tight around his cock was almost overwhelming. “Always feel so good.” Louis mumbled as he reached his hands up to take hold of Harry’s pigtails so he would have something to hold onto while he started to move.

“Daddy.” Harry choked out, much louder than earlier since the pressure on his hair made him throw his head back. Harry’s hips were pressed up against the sink, so he could have rutted against there to get friction, but not with the way Louis was holding him in place by holding his hair. “You always fuck me so good.” Harry whimpered, his voice coming out even more shakier since loud moans and gasps were slipping out of his mouth in between words.

“Yeah?” Louis growled as he pulled again at Harry’s pigtails while he thrusted. He used his grip on Harry’s pigtails to guide himself, so that his thrusts were hard and deep, just like when he had fucked Harry’s throat before. “You like it when daddy pounds into you, right in the fucking club bathroom? You like when everybody can hear you scream like a slut, princess?” Louis’ voice was shaky himself since he was letting low grunts of pleasure leave his lips in between his words. 

“Fuck daddy yes. W- want everybody to hear how good you’re fucking me.” Harry croaked, his voice sounded so shaky and fucked out. Louis wasn’t sure what it was from exactly. It could’ve been from how Louis had fucked his throat earlier, or it could be from how Harry’s noises of pleasure were already getting pretty loud. Either way, it was a major turn on. 

“Yeah that’s right. I’m the only one who can fuck you this good. Not any of those guys staring at you on the dance floor earlier. Hopefully they’ll hear you scream my name.” Louis loved how loud Harry was. Harry was always loud but he was especially vocal when he was drunk. It was such a turn on for Louis to slam into Harry and hear how Harry’s powerful raspy voice cracked and shook when he yelled out. “You’re so loud, princess.” Louis panted out in between low curses. “I’d tell you to be quiet if it wasn’t so hot.”

Harry was rambling at this point, he was drunk, sloppy, and just over all ruined. “D- daddy fuck don’t stop please it’s so fucking good I can- right there!” He garbled out. His deep voice was cracking and getting a little higher with each passing second and it made the whole thing impossibly hotter. His whole body felt hot and fuzzy with pleasure, all he could do was open his mouth so the noises Louis was drawing out of him were clear.

“You’re so fucking pretty; you look so pretty right now just taking it.” Louis muttered out, his hips slamming into Harry as he pounded into him. Louis listened to the whimpers and pleas leaving Harry’s lips before he kept talking. “You’re made for cock Harry, fuck. You were made to be fucked.” Louis hissed as he released one of Harry’s pigtails so he could reach around to take hold of Harry’s cock, without slowing down. 

“Please daddy.” Harry whined as soon as his cock was touched. His cock was hard and leaking against his stomach, begging for attention and up until now Louis had properly purposely, ignored it. “I need to cum. So badly. Please.”

Louis smirked at that and just slammed into Harry faster as he listened to the loud noises he was drawing from him each time his cock hit Harry’s prostate. “You wanna cum? You think you deserve it? Even though you were a bad boy and disobeyed daddy’s orders?” Louis teased. When he didn’t get a response, he started to pump Harry’s cock slowly and teasingly.

Harry’s bottom lip started to quiver at that, because Louis was fucking him so good and he needed his release badly. “Please.” Harry repeated as tears started to form in his eyes. “Fuck!” He shouted out shakily in response to a particularly hard thrust, making the tears start to roll down his cheeks. 

Louis cursed loudly as soon as he heard the way Harry’s voice cracked, signaling that he had started to cry. It was so sexy to Louis to see Harry so broken, all from him. Louis pretended to think for a moment as he pumped Harry’s cock a little faster. “Beg for it.” 

“Daddy please.” Harry started out. His voice was obviously wavering with tears and he stumbled forward a bit since his thighs started to shake with pleasure. “I need to cum so bad, you made me so hard daddy, I’m so hard, all for you.” Harry mewled as he gripped the sink tighter, feeling pre cum drip onto his stomach. “Please, I need it daddy I need it so badly just please let me cum I’ll be good.” Harry’s whole body felt fuzzy and weak, the only thing he could focus on was holding onto the sink and begging for his release as more tears rushed down his cheeks. 

“All for me yeah? You gonna cum all over yourself? Gonna scream my name while you make your stomach all messy with cum?” Louis pulled roughly at Harry’s pigtails to keep his hold on him, and because the way cried out brokenly in response made it worth it. 

Harry let out loud cries mixed in with pornographic moans, the combination of his cock being touched, his hair being pulled out, and Louis fucking into him hard was a dizzying amount of pleasure. “Daddy yes!” Harry sobbed out. “I’ll cum so hard for you, s- scream so everybody hears you just please. Please please please daddy.” Harry begged. He was too drunk on alcohol and pleasure to even care remotely about how he looked or sounded. 

Louis squeezed Harry’s cock and ran his thumb across his slit, his smirk widening when he felt all the pre cum that was dripping off his cock. “Okay princess, you’ve been a good little slut for Daddy, and I’m close too. You can cum.” Louis groaned into Harry’s ear and bit down own his neck as he thrusted his hips forward. 

“Thank you thank you thank you daddy shit.” Harry was repeating over and over like a prayer. When Harry’s moans became even higher pitched, he knew he was close. Louis removed his hand as soon as Harry’s body started to shake with the intensity of his orgasm. This made all the cum land on Harry’s butterfly tattoo. Harry was chanting and shouting out Louis’ name as he rode out his orgasm. Tears were still rolling down his cheeks and desperate weak noises were leaving his lips even after he had started to come down from his high. Harry had practically collapsed onto the sink since he was so weak, and he would’ve fallen over completely but Louis was still holding him tightly.  
The sight of Harry completely undone in front of him, all from him was enough. “Fucking hell Harry!” Louis groaned out loudly himself, holding onto Harry’s pigtails to keep him in place as he came deep inside the trembling younger boy. Louis fucked Harry through his orgasm, still pulling at his pigtails while he rode out his own climax. The way Harry’s over sensitive body twitched and whimpered at each touch made Louis’ orgasm even longer. 

After they had both came down from their highs, the only noise in the bathroom was their heavy breathing, Harry’s occasional whimpers, and the background noise of the music from the party. Louis made sure to hold onto Harry as he pulled out since he was still afraid of Harry falling over. Louis took a breath before spinning Harry around so that he could lift him up and placing him on the sink. It was only then when he actually got to see Harry’s front, since he hadn’t seen it since he fucked Harry’s throat. 

Harry was an absolute wreck. He was blinking rapidly to try and keep his lidded, glazed over eyes open. Stray tears were still running down Harry’s bright pink, tear stained cheeks. Harry’s pigtails were disheveled from all the pulling on them Louis had done. Harry’s thick red lips looked so slutty, since the lipstick had smudged a bit. Harry’s nipples were so swollen, Louis knew how sore they must be, but he also knew Harry liked it. Harry’s cum had already started to dry on Harry’s stomach, but Harry didn’t seem to mind. Louis didn’t miss the way Harry’s face scrunched up and he certainly didn’t miss the soft whimper that left his lips as soon as his ass came in contact with the surface. “Sore?” Louis teased and kissed Harry’s cheek. 

Harry just lazily smiled at that and let out a soft giggle as he wiped his eyes. “Little bit.” Harry mumbled and blinked a few more times to keep his eyes open. “ ‘s gonna take a while to get cleaned up.”

“We’ll take as long as we need no rush.” Louis assured his boyfriend. And they did. Louis hadn’t really bothered to clean Harry up, either way he was going to look fucked out. Louis did have to clean the cum off of Harry’s stomach though, since he knew how much trouble he’d get into if he didn’t. 

Louis dressed himself and then started to pull Harry’s shorts back on him. Harry wasn’t much of a help, just sitting there and giggling each time Louis tried, but Louis didn’t mind that much. Louis knew it would be a long night, but he didn’t mind that either.

~

The next morning, Harry woke up with a dull pounding sensation in his head, very sore nipples, and an even sorer ass. He rolled over with a groan and buried his face into Louis’ neck. “Please tell me we have a day off today.” Harry mumbled. 

“Good morning to you too. And you’re not that lucky.” Louis chuckled and kissed Harry’s temple. “I’ll make you some tea for your head, but we have to get up. We don’t wanna be late.”

“I’m so sore, especially my nipples and ass.” Harry sighed. He liked being sore, it was a reminder of a great night but not when he first woke up, and especially not when he hadn’t treated his hangover yet. 

“I’ll let you wear a soft shirt today so it doesn’t rub against your nipples if you don’t wash the paint out of your hair.” Louis smirked.

“What?” Harry asked slowly as he pulled himself out of bed and limped over to the mirror. He had to giggle a little when he saw the spot of white in the back of his curls. When he remembered exactly how the paint got there, he started to blush. It wasn’t that hard to guess how it got there, everybody would know. “You’re lucky I love you.” 

Louis just chuckled and tossed him a soft shirt. “You’re lucky you’re right. Happy belated Halloween, by the way.”

~the end~


End file.
